Take Me On The Floor
by tayababy
Summary: After a hard week at work, a song on the radio ignites some unrelieved sexual tension between partners, involving one particular woman being taken on the floor…


NCIS – Take Me on the Floor

I was at work and this song came on the radio. I hate it with a passion, but it gave me the best idea for a quick one-shot. One particular woman being taken on the floor…

**_OMG I'm so excited, after channel 10 finally showed Judgement Dday part 2 last night (though i already have the season 5 dvd's and have seen it many times before), they're seriously fast-tracking season 6 in two weeks!! yay!!_**

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

"Tony, I need a ride home please," Ziva said, leaning on the door of her partner's Mustang. "My car will not start."

He smiled and took up a position next to his partner leaning against his car. "Did you check the battery, Zee-vah?"

"I drive my car, I do not fix it," she sighed heavily. "Can you give me a lift home, or not?" she asked again

He grinned and dangles his keys in front of her face. "Get in."

Ziva slipped into the passenger seat, throwing her bag into the back next to Tony's. He turned and flashed a smile at her.

"So, my place or yours?"

She smiled in response. "It is a Friday night, Tony. Do you not have a date?"

He shrugged and started the car. Frank Sinatra's voice came out of the speakers, flooding the car with one of his most famous melodies.

Ziva sighed heavily. "Tony, must you play such depressing music?"

Tony looked at her as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Depressing? Sinatra is not depressing, Ziva!"

"Eyes on the road, DiNozzo," she berated him. They sat in silence for a few moments, Sinatra's melodic voice flowing between them. "At least put the radio on."

Tony huffed for a moment before regretfully switching the cd over to a radio station.

"Thank you," Ziva sighed, hearing the beats of a more recent song emanate from the speakers.

"_Take me on the floor_

_Na na na na na na na na…_

_And that was Aussie twins, the Veronicas, with their new hit 'Take Me on the Floor'._

_You're listening to AT40 with Ryan Seacrest…"_

The last few words of the song echoed through Ziva's mind as they continued silently to her Georgetown apartment. She had not seen any men outside of work for a long time; their case load had been too heavy, she did not even have the time to go out with Abby on weekends. It had been a long time since she hadn't slept alone, and the sexual tension between her and Tony was even more strong than usual.

"We're here, Z," Tony said, breaking her reverie.

"What?" she said, before realising where they were. "Oh, thanks, Tony." She didn't move from the passenger seat.

"Want me to walk you to your door?" he asked with no trace of sarcasm in his voice. "We've had a tough few weeks, it's the least I could do."

She nodded, her mind still elsewhere. Tony exited the car, pocketing his keys, and waited for her.

"Are you coming, Z?" he asked again, this time walking around to her side of the car and opening the door, helping her out of his mustang.

She nodded, slinging her bag over her shoulder, and followed him into her apartment building.

"Keys?" Tony asked gently. Ziva produced a set of jimmy's from her pocket and swiftly picked the lock, opening the door before he could blink twice. She walked through the threshold, throwing her bag on the nearest table, and turned to face Tony.

"Shut the door," she whispered, grabbing his tie.

He slammed the door, trademark grin spreading across his attractive features, and followed her to the living room.

"Take me on the floor, Tony," she whispered into his ear.

He wasted no time following her instruction, kissing her passionately before either knew what was happening. He raised his hands to run his fingers through her hair, stopping only to pull her brown locks out of the ponytail it was in. Her hands moved instantly to undo the tie from his neck before attacking the buttons on his dress shirt. Once they were undone, she did not remove it, instead choosing to run her fingers across his torso.

Tony moaned in pleasure, moving his lips to her neck, using his tongue to stimulate her tickle spots, eliciting the same moans out of her as she did him. He moved his fingers from her long hair to the buttons on her blouse, clumsily undoing them before disregarding it, the blouse landing out of sight. Ziva was wearing a purple bra, the only article of clothing preventing her from being completely topless. She chose that moment to remove his shirt, making it join hers out of sight, and out of mind.

Their lips connected passionately again, Ziva taking the opportunity to slip her feet out of the heels she had mistakenly worn that day. Tony moved his hands around her waist, tracing his fingertips down her spine; he felt the goosebumps raise almost instantaneously, a shiver running through her body at the same time. He flicked his fingers expertly, the strapless bra falling to the floor, releasing her breasts from their confinement. She moaned into his mouth, moving her own fingers to his belt buckle; only their pants were stopping them now.

Tony moved his own fingers to her pants, hooking them into the belt rings, essentially pulling her closer to him. She undid his pants, he did the same.

"Bedroom?" he whispered. She nodded in response.

Tony catapulted them off the wall; they didn't miss a beat, tongues still dancing their passionate steps. As they walked to her room slowly, both left their pants; Tony his shoes as well; in a trail on the floor. By the time they hit her doorway, Ziva's purple panties were hanging off the doorknob and they were both naked; except for Tony's feet, which were still clad in socks.

"Take me on the floor, Tony," she whispered, again into his ear seductively.

Tony moved his mouth from hers, trailed kisses down her jaw line and torso, stopping at her left breast, teasing the nipple with his tongue. His right hand stayed on the small of her back, guiding her down to the carpeted floor; his left hand disappeared between her loins, igniting more passion between the pair.

Ziva's own hands moved to Tony's groin, grabbing hold of his pulsating member, which was already aching for her.

The foreplay did not last long; Tony swiftly took his partner, on the floor as promised, and they moved together in a passionate dance, backs arching their torsos into each other, pressing her breasts to her chest. They rode each other hard and fast, moving as one, caught up in the passion of the moment.

Tony discovered Ziva was well and truly a screamer, and he made no attempt to quell her screams as they both approached their peak together; he even screamed with her, something he did not do often.

They made love many more times that night, though much more slowly, taking the time to explore every inch of the other's body, scarred or otherwise. It wasn't until close to 3am they fell against the pillows on her bed, thoroughly exhausted, that they fell asleep, tangled up in each other, never feeling more comfortable.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

Ziva rose at 5am like she usually did to partake in her usual 5 mile morning run. Her legs were still tangled with Tony's, their naked bodies still pressed up against each other, and she was so comfortable in his embrace, but she needed to get up. It was harder to move once she fell out of the bed, but she felt fantastic for the first time since she had arrived in America.

She walked down the hall, picking up their discarded clothing as she went. The cool morning air brushed against her naked body, sending shivers down her spine.

"You're just as beautiful this morning as you were last night."

Ziva turned to face her bedroom, clothes still bundled in her arms. She saw Tony leaning on the doorframe, arms crossed against his chest, standing in his naked glory like her. "Are you trying to get lucky again?" she asked, a smile spreading across her face.

Tony grinned and walked down the corridor to meet her. He grabbed the bundle of clothes from her arms and threw them on the floor.

"Hey," she protested, and was immediately silenced by a kiss. Tony grabbed her hands from his chest and held them over their heads as he passionately kissed her again, their tongues moving in a passionate dance.

Caught up in the heated moment, Ziva wrapped one leg around his hips and leant in close to his ear.

"Let me guess," Tony whispered before she could. "Take you on the floor?'

No words were necessary in reply as Ziva simply smiled and kissed him again.

**NCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCISNCIS**

**_Please Review. Pretty please._**


End file.
